Candace Flynn/Gallery
Images of Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb. Animation Candace_Flynn2.png Candace Render.png Candace Flynn.png Candace_tries_on_her_regular_clothes.jpg|Candace in her usual outfit Candace_tries_on_a_blue_gown.jpg|Candace wearing a blue ballgown UniformedCandace.jpg|Candace in her Fireside Girls uniform. CandaceArmedAndDangerous.jpg|Candace in a towel and curlers CandacePoseForJeremy.jpg|Candace, wearing Vanessa's clothes, poses for Jeremy. I_see_the_building.jpg|Candace delivering cupcakes in her Fireside Girls uniform FutureCandace.jpg|Adult Candace from 20 years in the future. CandaceInSnowsuit.jpg|Candace at Christmas time CandaceWithVanessa.jpg|Candace with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz CandaceJeremy28.jpg|Candace and Jeremy dancing together Candace_Hugging_PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers Candace_Flynn.jpg|Candace candice-and-jeremy.jpg|Candace with Jeremy love.jpg|Candace and Jeremy loving each other Phineas Ferb Candace.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Candace singing Summer Belongs to You! Phineas Isabella Candace.jpg|Candace with Phineas and Isabella Candaces.jpg|Candaces singing Me, Myself, and I Norm steals the disk.jpg|Norm stealing the disk from Candace Better Friend.jpg|Candace looking a at a cloud of Stacy 1297285677821.jpg|Smear frame of Candace Set_the_Record_Straight.jpg|Jeremy Johnson singing Set the Record Straight to Candace Dancing on the Sleigh.jpg|Candace dancing with Isabella Candace is crowned.jpg|Candace getting crowned in her birthday dream Run Candace Run.jpG|Candace running very fast, in slow-motion Queen of Mars.jpg|Candace singing Queen of Mars GiantCandace.jpg|Candace as a giant Candace's weird face.jpg|Candace with a weird face Johnson Family and Candace.jpg|Candace meets Jeremy's family Candace calling Jeremy.jpg|Candace calling Jeremy Stacy on jackhammer.jpg|Cnadace working with Stacy Does this helmet make my butt look big.jpg|Candace rollerskating Candace and Isabella.jpg|Candace with Isabella Isabella Candace Vanessa.jpg|Candace with Vanessa and Isabella Bells and whistles.jpg|Candace and Stacy in their new treehouse Can I Tell you the directions I know english.jpg|Candace lost in Paris, France Candaces A2SD.jpg|Regular Candace meets her alternate self Locked up A2SD.jpg|Candace is chained up with her family and regular Heinz 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|2nd Dimension Candace Perry Contraption.jpg|Candace with a platypus egg (or at least that is what she thought) Attack of the 50 Foot Sister Cap.jpg|Candace 50ft tall Candace on the kiddie ride.jpg|Candace on a kiddie ride Ferb Is An Alien.jpg|Candace trying to prove that Ferb is an alien to Phineas Double Candace.jpg|Candace with Princess Baldegunde Two of Candace.jpg|Candace doubled CandaceSingWhatDoesHeWant.jpg|Candace singing "What Does He Want?" What Does He Want.jpg|Candace covering her mouth Mysterious_force.jpg|Candace singing "Mysterious Force" Candace_in_PnF_Live!.jpg|Candace as she appears in Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever! The curse of candace.jpg|Candace in a vampire costume Candace Phineas Perry and Ferb in a halloween costume.jpg|Candace in a Halloween Costume Candace Gitchee Gitchee Goo Take Two.jpg|Candace sings Gitchee Gitchee Goo to Randy Jackson on Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Lonely Vampire.jpg|Candace as a vampire Younger Candace.jpg|Candace as a younger girl, pouring tea for Ducky Momo Candace's exciting with brothers' gift.jpg|Candace in front of Mt. Rushmore Candace as Lindana.jpg|Candace dressed like Lindanna Candace Winks.jpg|Candace winking at Jenny Brown and Stacy Hirano Busted Busted.jpg|Candace singing and dancing Candace happy about saving the world.JPG|Candace happy for saving the world Everyone agrees to keep Perry.JPG|Candace (left) agreeing to keep Perry in Danville A_chat_in_the_time_machine.jpg|Candace listening to Isabella Candace on Phone.JPG|Candace talking on the phone Candace with babies.JPG|Candace with a lot of babies of her family and friends Mysterious force.JPG|Candace singing Mysterious Force while moving her hair Candace relaxing.JPG|Candace relaxing in a pink swimsuit Candace on a beach towel.JPG|Candace on a beach towel Candace in a swimsuit relaxing.jpg|Candace talking on the phone in a red swimsuit Candace in a red swimsuit.jpg|Candace limboing Candace in a pink swimsuit.JPG|Candace unhappy at her swimsuit 327 - There is No Hope.jpg|Candace looking worried on her phone 327 - Everyone Say Cheese.jpg|Candace in a raincoat 327 - Can't Let Him Get Away.jpg|Candace about to throw her cell phone 327 - Candace in Danger.jpg|Candace is being held on by Ferb 322b - Lucky to Be Here.jpg|Candace from 1914 looks worried about something Eliza and Jeremy Are Glad.PNG|Candace with Eliza Fletcher and Jeremy Eliza and Candace at Tea.PNG|Candace having tea Eliza Tries to Reassure.PNG|Candace looking at Elize worriedly Eliza and Candace.PNG|Candace and Eliza on the bed Eliza and Candace Listen to Jeremy.PNG|Candace and Elize listen to Jeremy singing Candace feeling sad.JPG|Candace sad in Africa Phineas and Ferb Got Game HD - YouTube.jpg|Candace with a new hairdew Candace_vs_Aligator.png|Candace wrestles an alligator candace_as_perry.png|Candace in Perry's body Anime_Candace_-_SBTY.PNG|Anime Candace Candace_with_Zebra.jpg|Candace with the Talking Zebra Candivere.jpg|Candevere, Candace's medieval counterpart Candace_dragon.png|Candace breathing fire CandaceWoW.jpg|Candevere transformed into a monster char_17357.jpg|Candace looking at the gate Happy New Year (1).jpg|Candace and Jeremy in the New Year's Ball Candace_and_Jeremy_kiss_for_the_second_time.png|Candace and Jeremy kiss Tumblr_mecbe0wB4d1rmra37o1_500.png|Candace and Jeremy outside kissing Candace and Jeremy dancing 2.png|Candace dancing with Jeremy Candace and Jeremy dancing 1.png|Candace looking happily at Jeremy Get on the Trike.jpg|Phineas yells at Candace Shampoo on the conveyor belt.jpg|Candace being washed by Ginger and Milly CandaceJeremyMistletoe.png|Candace catches Jeremy under the mistletoe Lost Platypus.jpg|"Lost Platypus, looks like a girl!" WPp2 Candar.png|Candace as a cavegirl WPp2 Candar2.png|Candar worried WPp2 Candar3.png|Canddar with monkeys WPp2 Candar4.png|Candar falling with a robot Candace WPp2 Candace Meets Robo-Candace.png Candace and Robo Buford.jpg|Candace kicks the evil buford robot. Angry Candace in Cavewoman-esque Clothes.jpg|Candace not happy WPp2_Candar6_2.png WPp2_Thank_You.png Candace Cavewoman Phone.JPG|Candace Jungle Girl in Phone WPp2_Livin'_With_Monkeys12.png Candance_as_caveman.jpg Staying with the Plane - SBTY.PNG Summer Belongs to you (6).jpg|Candace singing Summer Belongs to You Candace looking for some food in a hedge.jpg|Candace looking for food Error, pink teeth.png Why_do_my_nostrils_whisper_to_me.jpg|Candace on moss. Bobblehead Candace.jpg Candace holding the egg.jpg Mother Nature Won 2.jpg Having-fun.png Little brothers.png Candace as Morty Williams.jpg Run Candace - slider.jpg Run, Candace, Run 2.JPG ERROR About to Run.png Rcr30.png Error-girl loses head after left.jpg Jeremy picks up Candace for their date.jpg Romance at last.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Candace_zaps_fruit_monsters.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb_dying.jpg Sibs_return_to_the_real_world.jpg Kids_in_ballgowns.jpg Candace_gets_a_ballgown.jpg Candace_and_Jeremy_in_formal_attire.png|Jeremy taking Candace to the cotillion You..._all..._look_beautiful.jpg Candace yells at a duck.jpg Candace agrees to rejoin.jpg Family vacation at Lake Nose.jpg Jeremy putting Candace's shoe on.jpg Can lind bridge.png Candace earns her first patch.png FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png MustGetTickets.png QIYI 20130221175956.jpg QIYI 20130221180204.jpg Emo Candace.JPG Bee_Day-Miscalculation.png Bee_Day-Spiffy.png Bee_Day-Whatever.png Road Trip - Screenshot 3.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 58.jpg QIYI 20130226132209.jpg Did a really good job.jpg Mayorpromo2.jpg Secret.png Candace_meets_Albert.JPG Seriously.JPG I gotta show this to mom!.png Candace is sad.png 13 candaces.jpg Busting Candace Scream.png CandaceBrainDrain.jpg Candace realizes Canderemy.jpg Canderemy and Stacy carousel.jpg Candace's moustache.jpg Behind Stacy's Eye.jpg WheresPinky -TriStateHistory.jpg Candace_as_she_saves_the_day.jpg Candace trying to stand up.jpg Candace-MCYHM.JPG Ducky Momo Background.png Paint Background.jpg Tdf35.png Bust is in the Bag (Image 3).jpg Isabella holding Candace.JPG|Candace fainting Candace looking while Isabella eats a hot dog.JPG|Candace with messy hair Candace and Isabella MM.JPG|Candace with Isabella Candace steals Phineas' line.JPG|Candace steals Phineas's catchphrase Sw11.png Sw100.png 469px-Clinging_to_the_kiddie_ride.jpg Let's Bounce (1).jpg Learn to knit a Tanktop.png Appearing_on_a_talk_show_dressed_up_like_a_water_sprite.png GBoW-Learn_to_make_my_own_soap.png Hula.png I'll_be_a_brand_new_me.png Take a Fashion Workshop.png Underwater taxidermy.png Waterskiing.png Yoga.png Emo_Candace_reveal.jpg Candace_unicycling_on_a_tightrope.png Dye_my_hair_black....png ...and_dye_it_back_to_orange.png Lion_taming.png Trying_to_win_a_prize_fight.png PhineasSavesCandace.jpg|Phineas saves Candace. (Notice Luke Skywalker and Leia swinging in the background) CandaceRebelBusting.jpg|Candace, Baljeet and Buford as stormtroopers. Mission Marvel - Candace and Thor.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace_and_Perry.png Mission_Marvel_-_Candace_and_Perry_2.png Phineas and Candace.png Stacy distracted.jpg Stacy knew all along.jpg OnlyTryingtoHelp.jpg Internal_strife.JPG Floating baby head.jpg Candace geeks out.jpg ItsPerfectforJeremey.png Superstar_model.png Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg Candace_and_Jeremy_Nerdy_Dancin.jpg Candace and jeremy in the elevator.jpg Jeremy mentions that he did not know Candace was helping his mom.png Candace singing My Sweet Ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAy-0 2.png SweetRide.jpg Candace talking to emcee of the car show.png Candace's_shock_at_not_busting_Phineas_and_Ferb_but_herself_instead.jpg Candace_surprisingly_says_hiccups.jpg Candace_dismayed_upon_failing_to_bust_again_2_OGSOTDI.jpg Candace_realizing_the_haunted_house_is_back.jpg Candace_saying_it's_back.jpg Candace_snickers_upon_getting_a_second_chance_to_bust.jpg The_haunted_house_lands_behind_Candace.jpg These_little_creeps_destroyed_our_backyard.jpg Wait_till_you_see_what_Phineas_and_Ferb_have_done_2_OGSOTDI.jpg Wait_till_you_see_what_Phineas_and_Ferb_have_done_OGSOTDI.jpg Candace_stutters_upon_getting_shocked_at_what_she's_seeing.jpg Candace_enters_the_elevator.jpg Candace_getting_scared.jpg Candace_presses_the_elevator_button.jpg JazzTrioRehearsing.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h32m35s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m25s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m33s37.png Thaddeus and Thor (18).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (23).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (19).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (53).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (59).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (144).jpg IMG 3666.PNG Stop the busting machine.JPG Candance, Mandy and other girls.png Thaddeus and Thor (243).jpg Jeremy again tries to tell Candace what he likes about her.png Candace and jeremy after landing in the snow.png Candace having seen what phineas and ferb have done FYIO.png This one's a keeper.jpg Paf041.png Candace and Jeremy dance 2 SBTY.jpg Candace_yelling_wait_mom.jpg Why_is_the_Mom_Attractor_not_working.jpg Fan error.png Candace's Give Up chorus.jpg Meatloaf.jpg Setting up the prank on Candace.jpg Alt Candace in doof dynasty.png Candace shouting Phineas and Ferb.jpg Candace's Party.JPG Sdcf.jpg Swafggh.jpg Candace_Flynn_in_Hawaiian_Vacation_Attire.png Candace_fly_trying_to_call_mom.jpg CandaceTerror.jpg Possessed_Ducky_Momo_behind_Candace_in_the_bathroom.jpg I_guess_your_party_is_going_to_have_two_vampire_queens.jpg Ooh_its_a_vampire.jpg Yeah_heard_you_the_first_time.jpg Candace bumps into T-Rex.png It's ok I get it.jpg 3D scrapbook Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg First kiss page in the present that Candace is working on for Jeremy.jpg Jeremys birthday 1.jpg Candace_dressed_up_like_a_cowboy.png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAY-o..png Dressed_up_like_a_water_sprite.jpg Baby Baboon & Candace Flynn.png Candace_dancing_in_the_sunshine.png The_Ballad_of_Klimpaloon.png Candace and roger.png Stormtrooper Candace.jpg bb.jpg Stormtroopercandacewithimperialflag.png PFDarthvaderssocks.png ItssonotfairCandacePFSW.png Candacestormtroopersalute.png ImperialdominacePFWS.png ImeanwhyamistillonsockPFSW.png CandacesingingPFSW.png Therebelsneedtobecontrolled.png Candace flynn 1.png Candace and Mom.png Candace flynn 3.png|Candace flynn is Board Candace Runs.png Candace flynn.png I...don't...see...anything!.png This_is_Candace_Flynn.png animaatjes-phineas-en-ferb-1683658.gif candace_flynn_is_happy__animated__by_jaycasey-d5yk13e.gif Candace the Queen of Mars.JPG Candace and Stacy playing video game.jpg Tdf86.png Stormtroopercandacesittinginthecafeteria.png Stormtroopercandaceonmustafar.png Stormtroopercandaceonendor.png I'vealwayslookedsogoodinwhite.png Candace_dragging_her_mom_home.jpg Candace_on_the_bike.jpg Candace_See_Phineas_And_Ferb's_Treehouse.jpg IronMan-Thor-PandF.JPEG Phineas_saves_Stormtrooper_Candace.jpg Stormtrooper Candace Facebook Promo.png Sad Trooper.png Enigmatic Trooper.png Happy Trooper.png Serious Trooper.png family reunion.png Candace (operating code TK-90210), Buford and Baljeet.png|on a transport bus to the Death Star Tdf84.png tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go9_500.png BpeVacSCYAEepuE.jpg|Candace in the original 1994 pitch artwork 640px-Candace screaming.jpg MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!.JPG 138552206247.png snapshot20121221084601.jpg Video Game Candace Flynn DU.JPG|Candace's head in Disney Universe AtSD video game - Phineas's Gadget.jpg|Candace with her brothers in the Across the 2nd Dimension video game Candace and Stacy playing video game.jpg|Candace playing video games with Stacy Candace in swimsuit Ride Again.JPG|Candace in the swimsuit from De Plane! De Plane! in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Jeremy Candace StacEy Ride Again.JPG|Candace looking unhappily at the camera Merchandising Candace_11_inch_plush_toy.jpg|Disney Store Plush Candace Disney Phineas and Ferb 4 Pin Starter Set - Candace and Isabella Only.jpeg|Candace and Isabella Pin Candace_Gabble_Head.jpg 400006245502-1.jpg|Candace Vinylmation Candace Rollercoaster pin.jpg A112345.png Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries